Dragons Arise
by Godliebel
Summary: Eragon must tackle his new battle...being a teacher. My take on what happens after Eragon Kills the king. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Eragon POV

_The king faced me, a smirk upon his lips. "At last, you have come," the mad Lord stated, "you shall learn to obey me soon enough." A pain ripped through my sternum, like a sword had stabbed through, death was on his way to claim me. The pain though came from seeing Arya's limp and dead body at the Kings feet._

_Little One wake up its just a dream,_ Saphira's voice magnified in my head waking me up from my dream.

_Thank you Saphira you know that day always haunts me, _I said, I had no idea what would happen if Saphira wasn't alive, I would probably wither away, but I knew that was not possible, I was now the leader of the riders. I started to get ready for my daily teachings and as I looked into the mirror in my bathroom I remembered the love of my life that was ripped away from me because of the mad man's blade.

_Little One, do not think of that, it will spoil your day, and to think you are going to meet a new rider today, oh I am just so excited to teach another hatchling! _Saphira exclaimed with excitement. I was also excited, we had now a total of three new dragons now and seven eggs, from New Vroengard being carried around Alageasia. We, as in Saphira, Thorn, I, and Murtagh, decied to stay in the New capital of Alageasia until our rider ranks grew to larger amount and more teachers were willing to make the journey with us.

I headed from my tower of the castle and I only now realized how early I had awoken, the sun was not up yet. Only Brom and his dragon Galzra were there, and I started to get a feeling that Brom lived at the fields, he loved to learn and that was our main learning center. It was a field surrounded by wards so that only I and other riders of my group could enter and it contained books and swords and also sleeping quarters just in case we had early training the next day. He was a great student and very ambitious, he was my nephew after all. Katrina and Roran both new that Brom was a great man and that he meant a lot to me, so they named him Brom. Ismira is now a woman of two and thirty years and is also expecting a child within a few months. Galzra was only eight months old but excelling in all subjects.

When they noticed that I was approaching they bowed to me and asked if I had a good night's sleep.

"It was fine, now do you know where Anniad or Murtagh is?"

"Master Murtagh is away on a healing trip, and Anniad is still sleeping or getting ready for the new rider."

That made sense, Murtagh went on a lot of trips to heal and give help to small towns and villages. It seemed as if he was trying to undo his past mishaps when he was under the Kings control. Anniad, though, was a different story; she was raised on a ship surrounded by men and her father. She was young when her mother died and her dad was a sailor so he took her on his journeys. She was in Teirm when the egg hatched and I sent Murtagh to go retrieve her and her dragon.

They were our first students and were so far the hardest to teach. At first she was resilient; she did not know what to do and would not listen until her dragon matured and talked reason to her.

Anniad dragon was named Deloi after earth in the ancient language because of his brown color.

"Brom please go and fetch her I just was contacted and told that the new rider will show any second now," I ordered. Brom raced off. I relaxed and had a pleasant talk to Galzra.

Anniad showed up with Brom and after a few minutes of waiting we saw a carriage coming our way. I could tell Brom wanted to run up to the carriage and greet its passengers but I held him with my mind and he stopped pushing and settled down. I then whispered for both of them to go practice the sword with uncle Orik, who was visiting from his kingdom for a month or two to discuss that there were no dwarf riders yet. I also found it exceedingly strange for there were only humans and no other ranks in the riders yet.

Once they were gone I opened the carriage door with the ancient language and right away a little white dragon popped out. Then followed an older man in his fourties, and right away I knew I had a problem, I knew that the man wouldn't respect me as his master until a while or maybe never, I wastoo young in his eyes, even though I would be around his age. This was a predicament and I wish Saphira was here but I learned from Brom that a dragon at the first introduction didn't help very much for the little hatchling would get very worked up, so this time I went alone, and I regretted it.

Though the man was a little skittish and didn't seem to know what was happening he kept his chin held high and seemed to be a very proud man, which could be a cursing when being dragon rider or a blessing if you knew when you turned that characteristic off. Once the man saw me he became more nervous, but a little more aware of his surroundings. He started to proceed towards me and seemed to be a little annoyed that I wasn't helping him with his luggage or that I didn't call to him before.

He reached me and held out his hand, I let it hang there until he dropped it, I was taking in his emotions and he seemed to be an anxious man. I stood there without making a sound for only a minute or two when,

"Hello, are you blind man, I am a dragon rider and I command you to tell me what to do with my things, and to where I go," he ordered, I so amused I had to control myself from snorting. The man was already on my poor side so I bound him in place with magic and walked away to find Brom.

Brom was where I asked him to be I greeted Orik and then said,

"Brom please go to the fields and take the new rider and dragon to an average room in the outskirts of town and do not say a word for if you do you shall feel my anger, well go on you fool do as your told," I exclaimed, I sometimes forget how young he is I told myself. I then decided to go and find Queen Nasuada; she had taken the position as leader of Alagaesia.

As I went through the castle doors the guards bowed to me and murmured greetings that I nodded to. The Queen was in her common room and was sitting in front of a fire listening to a citizen who had a story it seemed that the Queen greatly enjoyed. When Nasuada finally heard my footsteps behind her she turned and exhaled a large amount of air as if she was relieved to see me.

She ordered her guest to leave for a little and then turned and greeted me.

"Ah Lord Eragon please take a seat," she said and pointed to a leather chair across to hers. I took her offer and sat, "Now why do you wish to speak with me Eragon?"

"It is the new rider, do you know his past?"

"Yes I do, he was born into a baker's family and got drafted into the army to fight against you at a young age, and once we won he joined our army, when the egg hatched for him he was a well respected commander in Belatona, I heard that he just came, did he not?"

"No he came, but he is a older fellow who will be hard to bend, and it doesn't seem very respectable, he insulted me before he even asked my name and now he is off alone in a room with his dragon until I visit."

"Ahhhh, I see your problem, I could ask one of my servants to go and talk to him about who you are if you wish, but I do not wish do disturb his process of training" the Queen offered. I thought about her offer but decided to decline and tell her that I would be fine and it would be better if I encountered him first, the queen did not seem disturbed or hurt at all by my remark, actually quite happy for she now had one less thing that she had to do, so I left and started to run to the rider's house.

As I came close I could hear the rider talking to his dragon with words because of my enhanced hearing. The dragon was only a few weeks old so it did not yet understand.

"Why won't Eragon himself come to me and greet his new rider, I am older after all, and why did they send that petty little boy for me, the Queen herself should have guided me to the castle not this small hut," he whispered to his dragon.

I had to laugh at his comments; he was in for a big surprise once we had a talk.

I came up to his locked door and turned the knob breaking its insides with elven strength. Then I walked in and the rider stayed seated. He would soon learn to respect me, just be patient I said to myself, I was getting tired of this rider but I would have to deal with it for now.

"Stand and bow," I said it with authority but that did not change the mind of this inexperienced old fellow.

"Not you again, take me to Eragon now," he commanded.

"You fool when will you use your mind, I am your master, Bane of the Raz'ac and The Mad King, I was taught by Oromis and Glaedr and was trained by the elves, I defeated two shades with my dragon Saphira Brightscales, who is the mother of your dragon, now will you do as I ask or will I have to make you," I said in a emotionless voice.

"You lie through your teeth, Eragon Shadeslayer is a man like no other, and he is not a lad like you. Now take me to him."

I decided to give in, and I transported us to the Queen, as we hit the floor in the castle a second later the new rider was very confused and did not know what happened.

I left him in a room and locked the doors, as I told the Queen what was happening. When she agreed to speak to the rider I unlocked the doors. The rider came in. He then became aware of his surroundings and bowed to the Queen.

"Rise."

"My Lord when will you let me meet Eragon Shadeslayer?"

"You fool you have met him twice and you are lucky that he is a merciful man for if it was Murtagh that greeted you, you would have been dead by now, rightly so, and your dragon too," that seemed to put shock on the new rider's face.

I walked out of the corner of the room and said, "Come with me."

I said no more than that; though the man was hesitant he decided to follow. I walked through capitol city and out its gates. The walk took a few hours but the man stayed quiet. When we finally stopped the man did not seem out of breath, _good_ I thought, at least he had good stamina.

"Eragon, huh, I never knew you were going to be younger but know since I am older I guess I will take the role of leader of the riders will I not?"

" Yet again, you fool when will you learn that command is not determined by age but by experience you are at the bottom for now and you might, if you prove yourself, work your own way up through the ranks of riders but for now you are fifth in command for you are the least experienced rider, you will learn and grow with the others and I expect you from now on to never judge someone on their age for if you do you will one day regret it for they will pass you and you will be put to shame, think of everyone as equals for you never know when someone will be better than you, and trust me, someone out there will always be more experienced than you. And it is not age or gender that determines a man or woman but knowledge and past feats," I declared, once that seemed to be settled into his brain, I said, "I am not Eragon to you and never will be Eragon to you, I will be master or ebrithil and nothing else because I am your master and you are my student. And I am not as young as I seem, my elvish features, which I attired from another story which I will not tell you now or maybe even never, keep me younger than I appear and as a Rider I do not age that quickly as you will soon learn student."

"Yes Master," the now more educated man bowed to me, but very painfully because it seemed out of nature to bow to someone younger than himself.

"Now follow me."

We ran then to the fields and we met the others who were luckily without their dragons. Brom trotted over and same with Anniad, they were both excited to meet someone knew.

"This is Brom Roransson, my nephew, his dragon is named Galzra and they have been one for eight months now he is fourth in command, this is Anniad Canahsdaughter and third in command her dragon is named Deloi and they have been one for two years, and I am Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson first in command and my dragon and I have been one for ten years now."

"I am Dauthrin Sagamsson, I am a commander of a legion of warriors in Belatona and I have been one with my dragon who has no name for three weeks now, I am man of the age of forty years and six," Dauthrin said and then I smiled encouragingly to him.

"Brom, Dauthrin will be staying next to your room for now and please make him a bed while him and I speak," I ordered. The younger riders shared a house north of Ur'bean.

"Yes Master, but what shall I do after?"

"The third level of the Rigmar to start our day off," I said, and I noticed it was only noon.

"Yes Master," and he hurried off with that.

"Master what do you wish me to do, if it pleases you I would like to listen in on your introduction, for I never heard one because of the rush we were in when we first met," Anniad said with a pleading voice, and I let her come. I remembered the first time we met, we were attacked by a shade that had been conjured up by some magicians opposed to Riders, Saphira killed him in the process, just like when Arya and I did this. I miss Arya soooooo much. I began my introduction.

"I guess I must start at the beginning, once Riders ruled the land, they had become too proud though and never dreamed of someone overpowering them, well when Galbatorix lost his dragon from his own ignorance he asked for another but a rider in the council named Oromis, my master who was killed by Galbatorix through Murtagh, said not to give him one. Galbatorix then stole a dragon and was introduced to a shade, Durza who I defeated, and then a dragon rider named Morzan joined him, Morazan had killed Brom's Dragon, Brom my father, Brom being enraged swore to himself that he would kill Morzan one day, anyways galbatorix had twelve other's not including Morzan join him, they were called the Forswron, together they overtook the riders and were determined to kill all of them, three eggs were left, one egg Brom and a man named Jeod, a very brilliant man, who you may know if you grew up in Teirm found the egg in the castle, and on that journey Brom kills Morzan and goes away into hiding in carvahall, he had already established the varden who were now hidden in Fathern Dur, anyways the elves and the humans made a pack that said the egg was to be transported between them, three elves were chosen,"

"Who were the elves," Dauthrin asked, I was furious and I would not answer and Anniad knew that.

"Do not interrupt me again, I have reasons why I did not mention their names, and that is for another lesson," and I continued, "where was I, oh yes, and they were ambushed, two were killed by Durza the other was captured, but not before sending the egg with magic to Brom, by accident though she sent it to Brom's son, me for which it hatched for, and now the rest I will share at a different time, but I will tell you this after the war of Fathern Dur I was sent to Du Weldervarden to be taught by Oromis and Glaedr, the last two dragon and rider in existence other than myself and Galbatorix, they were very old and wise and now I am here to pass on their knowledge to you," I ended, I could tell he was shocked and was taken aback to the amount of knowledge I had given him.

"Now Do you have any questions?"

"How was Murtagh found in this?"

"As I was on my journey to get to the Varden, Brom and I were captured by the Raz'ac, awful creatures they were, and Murtagh who had just fled from Uru'bean heard our problem and came to the aid, he saved us, but as we left Brom was killed by a dagger thrown at him from the Raz'ac and later died. The he and I traveled to the Varden, once we were there I found out that he was the son of Morzon."

"Very interesting, and how about Roran?"

"That is for you to ask him, it is not my job to tell the stories of others but to educate you."

"Ok, then how about how you killed the Raz'ac?"

"Ahhhhh, I had already found out where they lived with Brom and Jeod in Teirm, they were in Helgrind and Saphira, Roran, and I killed them."

"But how?"

"How, that is a very simple question, with a staff of course my boy, how else?"

"Tell me the story."

"Now you are making sense, but that is my job to tell you how to kill someone so please just relax, you will learn of you just listen."


	2. Chapter 2

Dauthrin POV

I couldn't believe this man, he was powerful, I could feel it in the air, and I knew his story until now, or at least I thought I did, but I was wrong I learned so much and he didn't even tell me his own story, what was that about? I would find out. Anyways he let me wander around and I decided I would investigate myself, so I headed back into the capitol and to the castle. The guards let me pass freely, that was more like it, a little more respect. I had young Brom lead the way, and he was a brilliant five year old.

"Brom, do you know where your father is, I would like to speak to him," I asked pleadingly, I knew he was the boss here, it was a very humorous thought of having a five year old in charge, but he did not act like one or walk, talk, or even look like one. He was handsome, cheery, and very special; I guess he had interesting family.

"Yes, I do," Brom said then turned the corner and came to a long hallway; at the end he opened the door.

"Father, are you home," Brom asked quietly as if he didn't want to disturb his father.

"Oh Brom good to see so my brother has finally let you come home, haven't seen you for a while there."

"Yes father I am sorry but the new dragon rider wished to speak with you and I brought him."

I was so surprised at what Brom said, I never had a child but I was positive I could not act like this when I was in my teens, much less five..

"Ahhhh, so you are the newbie, Eragon said that you were part of the army? Aye, that's great, well then as you probably already know I am commander of the Army, Roran Stronghammer," he said this with a sincere smile and beckoned me to sit down.

"I am Dauthrin Sagomsson. I am very pleased to meet you I just had one or two questions about Eragon's past."

"Well I can't tell you much, he is a mystery to me as well, I think of him as a brother, ha, he is an interesting fellow, but a great man and would've been a great husband, ohhh, sorry I have said too much but I will say that Eragon has lost many of his family and friends these past few years, much more than any of us, he truly only has me, and I am a cousin, not even a brother."

I was taken aback, he didn't tell me anything of much importance, but he did hint that Eragon was still grieving his loses, and what did he mean he only had him, what about grandparents and other cousins and extended family. Then it clicked the elf that he would not mention, a good husband, grieving. He lost his love, but who was his love?

"Thank you very much Roran that is all I need, I appreciate your time."

"Anytime that I can see my son you are welcomed, so please come as often as you wish," Roran said, he was a nice man, just like Eragon. I left then following Brom, he told me that Eragon had instructed him to take me to the library to get some reading material. I was too nervous, I needed to find out about Eragon's past, I hated whenever an answer went unquestioned.

"Thank you Brom, I believe I will be able to find my own way back, I would like to have some time scanning the shelves."

"Okay, just ask around if you can't find the way," Brom said after handing me a few books that he told me to finish before I wanted to see Eragon again. I then started to scan the shelves until I found a book about Elves and it said it was made not too long ago, I picked the thick leather bound book and made my way over to a table in the corner of the library where no one would bother me.

I plopped the book down and then sat in the oversized chair, I opened my book and lunged myself into a new journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Brom POV

I walked down the corridor, _I couldn't stand Dauthrin _I thought to Galzra_, he is selfish and unreliable. He thinks of me as a young child that does not know anything, ha, I have more knowledge than he will ever have; I wonder why a noble dragon chose him._

_It is because the dragon see's within the man, he is just trying to put on a brave face, but in truth he is a great man. You should've read his emotions, what will Eragon and Saphira think if they found out that their students were not using the knowledge taught to them_, Galzra said in a disappointed voice.

I saw my dragon decline out of the sky, very exhausted from his flying lessons with Saphira, and I said,

"I am sorry, but that man is very annoying, he will have to grow if he wishes anyone to respect him," I said.

_You must not think that way,_ Galzra mentioned.

"When have you become so noble," I said.

_I have always been silly one, how else do you think I picked someone like you,_ Galzra smirked.

I chuckled, and Galzra took me to the training fields so that I could do the Rigmar.

Eragon had told me that King Fiolr, of the elves, and other elven nobility were to come and check on the riders' process. I knew that more was at stake tonight then just a feast. The many ambassadors of the races were concerned and agitated that only humans have become riders. I am guessing that some might turn hostile when the discussion takes place.

_Brave one, I wish to talk to Eragon will you come and get me_, I projected my thoughts so that wherever Galzra was he could hear me.

_Do you know why I call you two-legs little one?_ Galzra replied with agitation.

_Well it's very obvious; I have two legs beneath me._

_Exactly, so now use those two legs and take yourself somewhere, I am busy at the moment,_ Galzra snorted. Galzra always was busy in his mind, so I replied _Unless you count sleeping busy you should come._

_Well, as you know for you know everything about me, sleeping does mean I am busy, do not disturb me again, or as Saphira says it, if you bother I will lick you head to toe_, then his thoughts became blurred with a dream. I cringed at his remark; Saphira had once threatened to do that to me before. I had said that I thought Anniad's dragon had greater courage, and fire sparked inside of anger and Eragon had to do everything in his power to stop Saphira from hurting me. This all happened before I understood that dragons were so intelligent.

I decided that I would go back to my chambers and prepare for the evening. My chambers wer located inside the dragons village, as most of the commoners called it. Murtagh wanted to build this area buy himself, and Eragon allowed this. Murtagh had created a high enough wall so that not even an arrow could be shot over it. The place looked almost abandoned from the outside for there were no guards and you couldn't get within ten feet of the wall without being held still by the wards. It was made purely on marble on the outside, everything, the trees in the gardens, even the lamp posts. When you walked through the gates, which were not large for the dragons could fly over the walls, you would have a straight walkway to the entrance of the house which was much grander then the outside gates. Around the house was a history etched into the walls, which started from the beginning of the riders to just a few months ago when I was chosen as a rider. Along the paths were the history of all the races and what they did in the war against the mad King.

Anniad and Murtagh enjoyed the massive house, but I, and I believe Eragon, both wished that it wasn't so grand. Murtagh said that if we wished to be respected we must look official, Eragon agreed so they kept it how it is now. I do not believe Anniad likes it that much either, but anything Murtagh likes she likes. She has a liking of him like all of the other Ladies. Soon they all will be fawning over I, Roransson.

The inside was another matter. When you walked in, you were immediately greeted with a life size statue of Saphira with Eragon on her back with Brisingir held over his head about to strike. If you turn to the left you have a seating area and then the dining hall and kitchens and to the right the counsel room. The next floor belonged to all the riders except Eragon. We were allowed to shoes our rooms and do with them as we pleased. The next floor contained the library, the largest room in the house. The aisles were large enough so that even the kings dragon could have fit through. All the rooms were designed to be able to accommodate dragons, that meant ceiling so high that when you looked up you got dizzy and marble floors so that it could withstand much weight.

Eragon's room was a mystery to everyone except Saphira and Murtagh. I have no clue what is up there or how large it is. Murtagh is much more closed then Eragon is though. He has a corner room where no one disturbs him. I have seen him stay in there for days. I once queried him about this and he said that he likes the solitude of his mind.

I grabbed the handle to my door turned the knob, and all turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks soooooooo much for your support

I am super sorry about not updating. I was on a trip and had no access to a computer… This is a very short one but I promise the next will be longer

I am going to be bringing in more of M&T and of course with them comes Nasuada

Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance cycle

Murtagh Pov

"Lord, I must not allow you to do this," I stated. I put my hand on my blade to show my truthfulness. The Lord of Tierm had decided to publicly show his disapproval to Riders. The Lord had lost his brother to Eragon and wished that the Empire would not aid them in their redevelopment. He had told me that if this did not happen he would break his allegiance with the Empire and be their hostile enemy, "Please see reason, my Lord, you must do what is in the best interest of your people. Do you truly want a war with all the races, for you surely would not win? Must there be bloodshed over such a small matter, surely we can come to terms that all will benefit from. I could easily get you an audience with Lead Rider and Nasuada if that is what you wish."

"Idiotic BOY, do you really believe I would change my mind over such matters! And I will win the war for I have more power behind me then any of you could possibly imagine, even your great Leader."

His words though deceived his past actions. Tierms leader had always been a very loyal friend to the Empire. I tried to find what would cause him to say such things.

_Thorn I am going to do something, just be ready to leave at a moment's notice_, I projected my thought.

I took down the barriers of my mind, but only enough then I slowly and cautiously moved my conscious out into my surroundings. A sharp pain erupted into my head, one that even I could not push out. My mental privacy was soon overtaken. My final hope to warn Thorn:

_Go quickly, it must be many, many shades, tell Eragon and all the others, do not worry about…._

The pain was too excruciating for me to even think.

Thorn's POV

Murtagh was hurt!

I must save him i though as I thrashed out of my hiding place destroying many houses at once.

_Thorn be wise, you mustn't act rashly. Murtagh will only be saved if you have others to help. We all know and fear your might but these creatures were able to take down Murtagh, and he had no chance. Take his advice and do what your rider wishes. Find and alert Eragon of this disaster. May the wind be with you at all times, soar swiftly youngling, for your rider might not have long_, Glaedr's Eldunari spoke words of wisdom into the red ones mind.

_You are right Master,_ and I leaped off the ground with not a moment to spare. _ERAGON,_and I roared louder than when the mad king would torture Murtagh, but I knew it would be of no help


End file.
